


In plain sight

by Fayet



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Cunning & Scheming, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Loki's Trial, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/pseuds/Fayet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the "Loki on Trial" meme in which Thor is confused, Frigga not very successeful, Odin out for vengeance and Loki discovers that the most obscure things can be hidden in plain sight. Everything is always means to an end, after all, and sometimes even the King of Asgard can learn a lesson from a damned trickster.</p><p>Damned to be stripped of his name and magic Loki discoveres that what looks like the end might just not be it, and on the way exposes the limits of Odin's power and influence - especially over him. You can take a name from a trickster, but getting the magic out of his veins might just be impossible..</p>
            </blockquote>





	In plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> Another take on the whole "Loki on Trial" meme inspired by the train of thought that has been running around the fandom for probably a long time. And with it the question: how does Odin react to the chance of punishing Loki for his misdeeds on Midgard? Stripping Thor of his power might have been an easy feat, but can he really do the same with Loki?

Everybody had known that this day would come, Thor was sure of it. Not even his brother himself could have expected his plans and schemes to go unpunished, especially not after he had been defeated on Midgard and brought back in chains of enchanted steel.

Still the scenario somehow bothered Thor for a reason he could not yet comprehend. Everything was in place for the grand formal judgement. The great hall was filled with onlookers, the Elders had taken their seats close to the raised dais where Odin's throne was placed, next to him stood his mother Frigga in all her regal beauty and composed, and from a point closer to the general public the warriors four had taken their stands. The whole setup was meant to be intimidating, to scare the prisoner, and to enhance the royal atmosphere of the court. Even the light played it's part, casting rays of gold upon Odin's chest armour, dancing on Gungnir, reflecting in Thor's and Frigga's golden hair.

The light did not touch the prisoner. As if he had been made out of cold dead marble stood Loki Odinson in the middle of the raised space that had been created to put the accused upon a pedestal, to allow the public to see the man who was called upon by this jury to pay for his sins and to satisfy the general appetite for scandal and gossip. He didn't seem to care. The muzzle did not allow him to give passionate speeches in his defence nor could he even utter as much as a sigh or a word, and the heavy chains around his hands kept his arms tightly to his back, while the metal around his ankles tied him to the ground. The ends of those chains rested solidly in the hands of four Asgardian Guards, heavily armed and prepared for everything. Despite his short time as a prisoner in one of the cells in Asgard Loki had been allowed to dress the same way as he used to, and so he appeared still as a regal prince in front of this court, awaiting the king to judge upon him as a father would. Or so Thor had thought when he brought his brother back to Asgard and in front of this court. He had hoped for Odins forgiveness and love towards his younger son, adopted or not.

The trial had proved him wrong. It had merely been a show and not much else. Odin claiming to search for justice for the fallen warriors and innocent lives in Asgard, Midgard and Jotunheim was nothing more than a false pretense for the exercise of his own will upon the son who had in his eyes betrayed everything he was supposed to be grateful for. And he made sure that every single soul in the hall was aware of what he had given to the unruly son and how it had been rejected. At times Thor felt as if he was witnessing a hurt child settling old scores, and for the first time in his live he started to question decisions his father king had made. In some twisted sense the display of hurt pride and prejudice reminded him so strongly of his little brother himself and his relentless tries to fix every damage that had been made to his twisted and strong personal honor that it made Thor's head spin.

But what finally tipped Thor over the edge was that Loki himself was not allowed to speak in his defence. Nobody was. Not Frigga who tried to speak out and was immediately reminded of her duty as Queen of Asgard and thus silenced, not Thor who was simply rejected with one single movement of Odin's hand. One of the Elders had read aloud a long list of all the crimes, lapses and occurences of misconduct that Loki had ever done, nonwithstanding wether he had acted on intention or not. Nobody thought of including anything that would speak in his favor. Not one told the tales of all the battles his younger brother had fought side by side with him for Asgard, not one spoke of the things that must have happened to him while he had been lost in void for a year - a year! Not one claimed in his favor that the Chitauri had made him exchange his free will for the freedom of his body and spirit, how his invasion on earth had been full of blunders that couldn't be unwanted by such a cunning and scheming creature as Loki was. Maybe Odin didn't belive in that, but Thor had told him, had spoken to him about what he had seen on earth, had in private even told him about the web of scars they had found etched into Loki's pale skin when they examined him down on Midgard. Odin knew of Thanos power and cruelty, and he knew what must happened in the void, much more than Thor himself knew. But Odin did not care.

Neither did Loki. It was as if he had given up the fight against Odins power, as if the enchanted steel around his hands and face had also silenced his will, finally and for good. He simply stared. He started at Odin when he spoke, his eyes fixed on Frigga as she tried to speak out for him, and they fell back to the cold stone floor in front of him as Thor tried to get a word in and remained without the chance to do so. Thor tried to catch his gaze and encourage him to not give up, but it was to no avail. Loki did not look at him. The only movement he made was a slight shift of his weight during the long hours of the trial, and while others requested comfortable seats and received them Loki stood during every single moment. No that Odin would have granted him the comfort of a chair. Had he wanted to find a more comfortable position his only option would have been to kneel on the cold hard stone, and Thor knew too well that Loki did not kneel any longer. Not in front of anybody. But Thor knew how heavy the chains were, how the started to wear the skin away, how they grew more and more painful with each other. He himself had fixed the muzzle on his brother, feeling ill-doing so but still forcing himself to do what he thought - no, what was! - the right thing to do - and it had been hard and cold and heavy as well, cold steel digging into pale skin. But then he had seen the madness in Loki's eyes and the dead midgardians, and this was right, wasn't it? He had it coming. He deserved that. But somehow Thor had been more sure about this before the trial started and took off into the wrong direction.

And finally it came to an end. After a long day of hearings and speeches and what to Thor seemed and endless stream of blame and accusation that poured on Loki's head like cold heavy rain it was over. As Odin rose from his throne and intensified the hold on his scepter the crowd started to murmur. It was time for the sentence to be heard. For a second Thor thought he had seen Loki breath a sign of relieve, to see his shoulders move just a tiny bit under the weight of the chains - but he could have been wrong. Odin cleared his throat, and magically enhanced his voice echoed through the Great Hall of Asgard. "People of Asgard! It is my duty as your king and highest judge so speak judgement over those who failed, to bring back to justice what has gone out of balance, to restore our community and protect our laws. Hear the judgement I have found, after hearing everything you had to say." Thor held back a groan. Odin hadn't heard anything, or at least nothing that he had wanted to hear. His anger started to prickle on his skin. Loki shifted his weight again on his other foot, but now the look in his eyes had change to something - Thor wasn't sure. It couldn't be boredom, could it?

"Listen to my judgement, Loki Odinsson." Thor felt how Friggas shoulders next to him tensed and he not for the first time that day he longed to comfort his mother. But decorum needed to be kept.

"For your crimes you shall be condemned to eternal exile from Asgard." A hushed murmur went through the crowd. Thor was pleasantly surprised. He had expected much worse! But Odin was not finished yet. "Your rights as member of the Asgard royal family shall be withdrawn. Your royal status will be diminished. Asgard shall no be longer held responsible for your crimes and misdeeds, and to that end you must be removed from Asgard, and from the royal family of Asgard forever. To ensure that even in exile your existence will not create new danger to Asgard or our Allies you shall be stripped of all the magic and power possessed by you, as to the end that you can never bring damage upon any world and any being again."

For a moment the great room fell into a thick and heavy silence. Thor felt sick. Next to him Frigga had clasped her hands together in a grip that whitened her knuckles and Thor could swear that he heard her trying to keep her breathing steady. Odin did not see any of this. His cold gaze remained fixed on Loki. "Do you have anything to say, prisoner?"

Loki raised his eyebrows over the muzzle as if he wanted to point out that a silenced man could not exactly complain. Odin planted the end of the scepter on the ground, and the thud rolled through the hall. "Very well. You shall spent the night in the cells below this hall. The ceremony of punishment will take place tomorrow, in part in public. You will leave Asgard afterwards and you will never return." He nodded to the guards. "The trial is closed. Take him out of my sight."

Stunned Thor watched as the guards dragged Loki away from the spot where he had spent a full day listening to his shortcomings and failures. The crowd let them pass through and then started to move, a loud cloud of noise raising up as everybody seemed to start talking simultaneously. Thor, now free from protocol, put a hand on Friggas shoulder. "I did not see this coming." Her voice was soft and sad. "Believe me, Thor. If I had known this - I would have done something. I do not know how this - what happened to your brother?" Thor couldn't do anything but shake his head. "You could not do anything, mother, please. Do not burden yourself." He cast a sideways glance to Odin, who was being approached by the Elders now. Frigga looked at Thor. "We will lose him forever. I need to speak with Odin." Thor took a deep breath and let his hand sink from his mothers shoulder. "Yes, I think - but it won't change anything. I do not understand him there, really. I mean, Loki tried to kill me, but - he didn't succeed! " Already gathering her skirts to make her way to her royal husband Frigga looked back at her eldest son. "Now, Thor, do not do anything now, especially nothing on impulse. Let your blood cool and your mind think." She knew him well. Bowing slightly to her he took his leave. "I promise, mother. For once I won't do anything rash."

On his way out Thor felt the glances on his back. Fellow warriors clapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him on bringing Loki Liesmith back so he could get what he deserved. Passing Sif he noticed her encouraging gaze. Her hand on his arm stopped his fast stride. "Where to so fast, Thor? Won't you join us for some celebration, or should we wait until tomorrow night when you former brother is finally gone?" She grinned, the feeling of having won some strange fight against a great enemy of Asgard shining from her eyes. "He is not my former brother, Sif. He is my brother and that will never change." Sif shrugged. "He tried to kill you. Multiple times, actually. He also tried to kill us all and bring Asgard down. I don't really see any point for your love here." He supressed a sigh. He had tried to explain it to them, after all. Multiple times. Wasn't it the honorable thing to do? After all he had brought his fallen brother back, hadn't he? He had done the right thing. Still he believed in Loki, in some twisted way out of reasons he himself didn't understand. But he did not want to hear her criticism. Shaking her hand off he rose up to his full height. "I don't need to ask for your permission in my actions, I think." She was slightly taken aback, but quietly bowed her head and moved on. The crowd soon swallowed her, and she was gone.

After an endless array of meaningless small conversations with everybody who took the chance to congratulate the Crown Prince of Asgard to his latest deed Thor finally found himself free from companions and on his way to the lower levels of the palace. The cells were far below the ground, an endless row of white cubicles brightly lit. There were nearly empty ones designed to hold prisoners for only short amounts of time and those more furnished, including some minimalistic elements to offer the prisoner within at least some minor comfort.

Loki was locked up in one of the latter ones. The cell was surrounded by the guard standing on by, and as Thor approached they came to attention and saluted him. "Prince Thor." With a wave of the hand Thor ordered the highest ranking Guard to him. "I need to speak to my brother. Leave us alone." The Guard shock his head. "Prince, I have clear orders from the King him -" But before he had finished his sentence Thor reached for the collar of his armour and held him up. "This is an order. Leave, or I will make you regret your decision. The King must not be informed." As he dropped the Guard the young warrior stumbled backwards, growled at Thor, but followed his orders and, summoning his fellow men, set off to a place a few meters downwards the corridors where they took their positions up again, casting threatening and angry glances at Thor. He did not mind. He wasn't in the mood to deal with minor problems when much bigger things were whirling around his mind.

Passing through the enchanted glass walls of the cell was not a problem. Finding Loki wasn't one either, as there was not much room in the cell to hide. Finally freed from his shackles and muzzle Loki hat settled on the pallet that had been set up in the parts from the cell that were halfway obscured by a chair, pushed against the back wall and covered in a few blankets and pillows. It didn't look exactly comfortable, but was probably better than lying on the cold ground. Without taking off his boots he had thrown himself down, his feet dangling off the pallet. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in deep concentration.

"Brother?" Thor approached him carefully. He believed in Loki, but he had also seen him dangerous and ready to strike in the past weeks, and he wasn't exactly sure how the now condemned man would react to the presence of the one who had dragged him in front of Odin. Loki didn't respond. Slowly coming closer Thor asked again. "Loki?" With an annoyed sigh Loki opened his eyes. "Reveling in my grand demise, brother?" There wasn't exactly love in the way he pronounced the word brother. But at least he hadn't jumped at Thor's throat, a good thing so far. Thor took a chair close to the pallet and sat down, still alert to any suprising movement. Still not moving his head Loki's eyebrows rose. "The greatest warrior of Asgard afraid of me? Do not worry too much, there is nothing to be afraid of. They put much work into enchanting this cell, and I can assure that I'm sufficiently bruised and hurting from being beat up by this brute of a green giant. Attacking you would be so pointless that your fear is an insult to my intelligence." That sounded more like the brother he knew, and Thor allowed himself a small smile. "I'm not sure how sane you still are, but I guess you are right." Slowly Loki nodded. "A fair point. Are you here to exchange pleasantries with me or is there some deeper meaning in your visit? If it is not, then leave."

The smile vanished from Thor's face. "No, of course - I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how that show of a trial went. I did not expect that, and - mother is so shaken as well." Loki shrugged, and his voice took on a deeper shade of sarcastic. "Great. You're suffering. I'm touched. I do feel bad now. Now leave." But if Thor was one thing then it was stubborn. "I'm not yet done!" Now visibly annoyed Loki sat up, pulling up his legs and balancing the heels of his boots against the frame of the pallet, his long hands dangling over his knees. "But it seems that I am." Thor shrugged. "It's not as if you can go anywhere, though. And as you can't kick me out of your prison cell I guess you will have to listen." Narrowing his eyes Loki stared him down for a moment, then sighed dramatically and let his back fall against the nearest wall. "Why does eternal exile sound much more appealing than your mindless blubbering? Fine, talk to me if you must. And then go and throw your precious hammer against a few columns or do whatever, but leave me to consider my own course of action." Grinning and much more secure now that Loki seemed to follow his usual behavioral patterns Thor relaxed. "This is what I wanted to talk with you about, actually." Confused Loki blinked. "What? Speak clearly, brother, or get out of here."

"Your course of action, that is. What are you going to do?" Curious he examined his brothers face for any signs that he got what Thor meant. All those hours of the trial Thor had been so sure that Loki was spending his time standing straight not actually listening, but in fact plotting, scheming, coming up with the next grand escape. And he wanted to know what happened in that winding and terrifying mind of Loki's. But he was to be disappointed. All he got was a well played look of utter innocence on Loki's face. "What do you mean, a plan? Me? I would never plan. Nothing to see here, move on." Had he really expected that Loki would lay open all his future ideas and schemes? Probably not, he had to admit that himself. "Yes, I understand. No, but, really, come on - " He was interrupted by Loki suddenly slowly leaning forward, his gaze fixed unto Thor's face with an uncomfortable intensity. Had the cell not been binding Loki's magic Thor would have been sure that his brother was trying to read his mind or put a strange spell on him. He felt like he couldn't avert his eyes, trapped in that intense emerald gaze. "You feel guilty, isn't it?" He only whispered, but Thor understood every word. As if made to do so by external forces he nodded. A hoarse laugh broke the spell and with surprisingly quick movements Loki jumped up from the pallet and started to pace the cell. "What a beautiful sight. The golden Prince of Asgard feels guilty because he brought a known criminal in front of a court and now he can't bear the weight of the judgement on his shoulders. They call me a coward? Guilt! Mark that day for it will never happen again." His voice grew louder and louder as he rapidly paced up and down.

Thor shifted uncomfortably in his chair, as discreetly as possible making sure that his weapons were still in place. Knowing how close his blades were he relaxed again and watched Loki pace like a caged cat of prey. "Loki, listen, you know I didn't want this. But then I guess it's a right thing. You've been out of your mind, killing as if it was a wonderful pastime." Loki stopped in the middle of the cell, his back to Thor. "But isn't it just that, Prince? Isn't killing what you - nay, what we - were trained to do in our youth? Those countless hours on the training grounds, those mock battles and duels, fist fighting, sword fighting, knife fighting - and you're trying to tell me it was all for remaining peaceful at home? I've seen you in the heat of the battle, we've fought side by side, and do not dare to tell me that you did not enjoy to see them falling in front of you. It is a wonderful pastime, more in your mind than in mine." Thor needed a deep breath. Yes, of course, but wasn't there a way of the warrior? Wasn't killing in battle honorable, the good and right thing to do? "But these were fights against warrior, against armies, for the interest of Asgard! We did not kill just to do it, it was just means to an end and - " A harsh glance from Loki silenced him. "Everything is always means to an end, do not forget that." Annoyed at the interruption Thor wanted to continue and defend himself, to show Loki how wrong he was - but Loki's raised hand continued to keep him silenced.

"But enough of that now." Loki continued pacing, much slower this time. "While you are being here I will ask you a question that has been on my mind for a while now." With growing confusion Thor nodded. Loki never asked him such things. Thor wasn't really the keen thinker in their family. Loki continued. "Great. So, as you are most likely aware in your thick head I am naturally coloured blue." Taken aback from this sudden change of topic Thor shrugged. What an all earth made Loki think of that? "I guess you are. I've never really seen you without your glamour, though." Loki nodded and continued his leisurely stroll through the cell. "That is the point. This - " he pointed towards his own chest - "is simply a trick. Some minor magic, a small spell. Something that your father came up with long ago." Thor couldn't help but nod. "I am glad that you understand at least simple concepts of magic, Thor. Now, let us go back. When Odin picked me up in the ice cave, be he ever cursed for that stupid idea, I must have been blue. He decided to colour me more fleshlike so I would pass for his - " Loki seemed to struggle with his next words "- his son. So." Again Thor nodded, still feeling clueless what Loki actually wanted to say. Had he now finally lost his mind? "You agree. So, tell me, then - how did he come up with that?" Loki stopped and turned so that he faced Thor, opening his arms as in inviting Thor to look at him. Thor stared back. "I don't get what you mean."

Loki sighed visibly. "How did I never realise that I can't possibly be related to someone with your brain size?" Biting back a sharp retort or punch Thor growled. "At least I'm sane." Slightly shaking his head Loki repeated the grand presentation-gesture with his arms. "I would doubt that, but it doesn't matter here. What I am trying to say is - look at me. Do you see me?" Thor nodded. "All hail you, you're not yet brain-dead. Do I look like you?" Blinking Thor looked Loki up and down as ordered. He didn't. "No?" With the gesture of a teacher who had finally gotten through to his particular stupid pupil Loki smiled. "I see you understand my meaning. No, I do not look like you. I mean, this spell doesn't make me look like you. Or Odin. Or Frigga. Or anybody in this rotten kingdom." He was right, of course. Asgardians tended to be tall and broad, strongly build. Frigga had a golden hue to her skin that Thor had, too, and even grey Odin had probably looked like that one day. But Loki was thin to the point of being merely bones and skin, deathly pale and dark. Only a few inches taller than Frigga herself he had always seemed more fragile and through he was robust and could take a lot he had always been mocked mercilessly for his physique.

"I still like the way you look, you know." Thor hadn't meant it so sound as if he was in a huff, as if it was he who should be offended in that particular way. Loki snorted. "Great, now confess your undying love and we're done." Thor, easy on being honest and open with his feelings, opened his mouth - but once again he was cut off. "Shut up. I'm not finished, after all. You haven't heard my question yet." Sighing Thor shrugged. "After that horror of a day I didn't expect you to be that difficult. Now, go ahead and ask me." For a second he thought seeing a wave of pure exhaustion wash over Loki's face, but it was gone before Thor was sure and he continued to pace. "Good. Listen. Now, if you're the king of Asgard and you pick up some probably rather ugly infant that you intend to pass as your son until you find some better use for that relic - what would you do? Would you put a spell on your pawn to make it look as if it really could be your son or - " with every word Loki sounded more excited, as if he was enjoying his own train of thought way too much for Thor's taste - "would you come with a completely different bone structure, skin tone and do just about anything else so that the infant you try to pass as your son does look nothing like you and everybody else on your planet?" He finished standing in the middle of the cell, suddenly tired, letting his arms drop.

Now stunned Thor stared at him. Loki was right. Odin could have come up with some else - given him the same hair color, at least, or a broader build. It would have made everything so much easier for Loki in his youth had he been a bit less smaller and a bit stronger, more robust and less fragile. Still, in Thor's mind, it wouldn't have changed much. And he voiced his concern. But Loki wouldn't hear. "I am not explaining my behavior to you here." He turned around and faced the empty corridor. "What are you doing, then? Isn't this pointless?" Thor stood up from his chair. "Why are you toying these ideas in your head around? Would it have changed things? Sure, maybe, a bit - and then? This is your last night in Asgard, brother. Forever, at least as long as Odin lives. Think about what made you get here, not about your hair color." Still facing the darkness of the empty corridor Loki softy shock is head. "I'm not looking for excuses here. I am not sorry. I'm just - " But Thor had enough. "No? But you are. What is it that you're doing here, then?" Loki rubbed his forehead but still did not turn around. "I am just - but it does not matter. I am tired. Leave me alone to my thoughts. If this is really going to be my last night in Asgard for all eternity then I want to spend it in peace. Go." Suddenly helpless Thor stepped closer. "You do not have to be alone."

Spinning on the spot Loki turned around. "I have been alone all my life. Go and let me think of my sins, as you so eloquently encouraged me to do." He glared at Thor, sudden anger flaring up in his eyes. Thor raised his hands. "Do not be pathetic. But great, if you want me to go, I will leave. I simply wanted to provide you with company, but if you do not want that - " Loki almost hissed. "I do not want company." Shrugging Thor strode past him, suddenly angry at the unpredictable behavior his brother showed. "You're arrogant beyond contempt sometimes. Spend your last night with your twisted thoughts, blame your life on your hair color if you want to, or on your cheekbones. I will see you tomorrow for the ceremony of punishment." He reached the corner of the cell and the glass walls thinned to let him pass, being coded to Thor's very presence. "Good night, Loki."

Loki still stood in the middle of the room, his gaze fixed on Thor's back. "Everything is always means to an end. But I guess you will never understand that. Good night, brother." But Thor simply shock his head and stepped outside of the bright cage. Immediately the Guards reappeared and in his usual fast pace Thor left the basement area, striding up the stairs, and halfway decided in his mind that yes, his brother had lost his mind indeed. But still he spent the evening in a strange uneasiness. Not being able to find the calm in his mind to sleep he aimlessly wandered around his chambers, and too often found himself glancing at the mirror wondering what life had been if Odin has simply decided to give Loki a difference appearance. He would have missed his brothers emerald eyes, that was for sure.

Deep in the ground underneath the palace Loki lay on the cold floor of his cell, his eyes staring into the bright nothingness of his cage without seeing. The cell contained his magic from leaving his body, but it did nothing to dull the power than ran through his veins. Without being able to let any of that energy leave his body he felt as if it was starting to tug on his skin, as if it would soon crack that pale layer and explode. Outstreched on the cold floor he felt every inch of his body hurt from being bruised and beaten, with the added discomfort of too much of his own power trapped inside himself. But soon he found means to channel that overflow, and while his fingers tapped a neverending rhythm onto the cold floor his mind was occupied elsewhere. Turned into himself his gaze searched for something hidden well beneath his skin, his invisble fingers carefully rearranging his blood vessles and layers of red flesh and muscle. Searching through himself he tugged arteries from their places and skimmed over his vertebrae, analysing his blood flow and heartbeat, slowly digging deeper and deeper until nothing was obscured from his searching finger tips and curious mind. His blood rushed in his ears, his heartbeat muffled and dull while his mind was searching for something that had been hidden from him since the day he had been born.

When they came for him the next morning they found him still on the floor, one hand softly resting on his own chest, his lips bloody from surpressed sounds of pain. His eyes were closed, but on his lips a treacherous smile tugged. Things where always means to an end, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: It was a random plot bunny, but I had to write it down to get it out of my head. It came up to me while watching "Thor 2" and wondering how possibly anybody could believe that Thor and Loki share the same blood when they just look so incredibly different - and yet why they were casted that way. There's another chapter, possibly two of them. If you want them. 
> 
> Should you find any mistakes within this story including grammar, spelling or blunders for cannon/fandom I'd be very grateful if you could point them out to me. I did my best, but alas.. I fear that perfection is far off. (And I'm new here. That might actually be a thing as well.)
> 
> 21/11/2013 (c) Fayet


End file.
